When male nature’s calling…
by don'tcallmeLeeLee
Summary: This is a one-shot about Nick’s horniness on Chapter 25: He didn’t ask me to be his girlfriend, he commanded it, from The Two Sides of the Moon.


**This is a one-shot about Nick's horniness on ****Chapter 25: He didn't ask me to be his girlfriend, he commanded it,**** from The Two Sides of the Moon. The idea of writing it was from X5 – 452, so it's especially dedicated to you and all my readers.**

* * *

**When nature's calling…**

I finally managed to close my eyes and sleep at 6 am. You are wondering why? Because my boyfriend kept howling the whole night until now that it was dawn and they had returned from wolves to humans again. But I managed to take advantage of those hours without sleeping day-dreaming my wedding day with Nick and all the children we'd have and their names. So I invested my time correctly.

Thankfully, today was Sunday; there were no classes, so I had the entire day to sleep all day. And as I couldn't hang out with the hotties I could spend the whole day sleeping.

I started to immerse in a deep sleep, dreaming about Nick and me (of course!), I couldn't think of anything that wasn't Nick. In my dream, we were in our house, and I was cooking for him; as I said before, I was dreaming, because in real life Leah Clearwater does NOT cook for anyone, not even the sexier and most incredible werewolf guy ever created… that happened to be shirtless showing his perfect six-pack in my dream...

Anyways, I was cooking for him (and his six pack chest), do I have to say that I was enjoying the dream (A LOT!). Nick was eating all I made for him, and now was time for dessert (yes! My favourite meal! You know what I mean!). Nick started to walk toward me, hugged me and was about to kiss me when I was waken up by someone knocking on my "real" door… well it was more like someone was trying to batter down the door.

What the hell, can't they let me sleep a little bit?

And man! They had to come just as my dream was starting to get interesting…?

The knocking kept going.

Why can't anybody open that f**king door?!

Sh*t! Now that I remember I'm alone. Brooke was… I really don't know where she could be and honestly don't want to know it either. And Morgan had a meeting or something with her Gothic friends, maybe they are doing voodoo or whatever Gothic ritual they do.

One day that I'm alone, that I can sleep all day, and this happens. Just my f*cking luck!

The knocking kept going.

For God's sake, it's… 6.30 in the FRICKIN' MORNING!!!!

The knocking kept going.

Ugh! It better be something very important, or someone's gonna lose their head.

I got up and walked to the door. When I opened it, someone jumped towards me.

"Oh baby, you can't imagine how much I need you right now. I've been calling you all night." Nick said while kissing my neck.

Nick?

_Nick will be very horny after the transformation. _Cammie's words played in my head.

Oh-Uh! This is horny Nick.

"Leah!" He said while pulling down my pyjama's pants.

He started to strip me but I was strong enough to push him hard and closed the door on his face when he tried to jump on me again.

I locked the door.

"Leah baby, please let me in." He shouted while knocking on the door. "Please baby, I need you. I really, really, really need you. Let me in."

"Nick, it's not you who's talking right now. It's your… soldier. Why don't you go to your room and have a cold shower."

"Leah, you don't understand. I really need you. There's nothing that will help me with my problem, except you."

"Nick, please go."

After another hour of Nick begging me to let him in, he left.

Finally!

Now I can go back to bed and sleep for the rest of the day.

When I finally closed my eyes and started dreaming, my cell phone started to ring, making me wake up again.

You have got to be kidding me!!

"Hello."

"Leah! I need you!"

Oh God! This is going to be a VERY long day…

* * *

**I'm working on the new chapter of The Two Sides of the Moon. I've already posted a new chapter of Love Is Always Next To You, and later I'll start Two Hearts, One Girl with ari11990. So please give a review! *puppy dog eyes***


End file.
